1. Field of the Invention
U.S Pat. No. 5,519,979 issued to Kunert et al. for "Method of Centering Windshield Glazings" on May 28, 1996 is one of numerous prior patents in which into a slightly oversized opening a slightly undersized window, or windshield, is seated or installed and a rubber molding used to serve as a weather seal or barrier, and to this end the molding occupies a blocking position against weather elements in the gap resulting from the size differences between the window and window opening. The Kunert et al. molding includes a laterally extending lip which assumes a U-shape in the gap and effectively channels off rain water, melting snow, and the like. In practice, however, the top of the U-shape closes when the molding is bent around a small radius corner of the window, and this closing movement adversely affects the water-draining functioning of the molding.